Trapped
by Ms. K2
Summary: Poor Lucy heartfilia has been trapped in a house full of blood suckers since she was fourteen. All the vampires dismissed her as someone who couldn't serve them. But when he comes along and makes her heart beat faster than usual, what will happen? *RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE SEXUAL CONTENT.


**OK so since I deleted Mystic, which included vampires and shite so I'm creating this for vampire lovers like moi**

 **It is an AU so if you don't like AU's then gtfo(or not idc)**

 **Characters that will be intended to be OOC will be as follows:**

 **Natsu, Levy, Erza, Jellal and Lucy.**

 **Natsu will have a less dense personality and possibly more rude but still optimistic, Lucy will be more depressed and less sassy, Levy more sassy, Erza more rude and Jellal more outgoing, just for a heads up. If you don't like that Idea then don't read. I don't want your criticism about how "this isn't how they acttt" but feel free to give criticism about how I write other things tyvm.**

 **And now on with the story...**

* * *

Cold. Very cold.

She shifted uncomfortably in her little cot in the attic, hearing the snoring of others next to her. Her head throbbed and outside sound seemed to diminish as the sun rose. The sun drowned her as the sun from the enormous window in the attic hit directly on her and those around her. She sat up slowly as the blankets pooled in her lap and she rubbed her doe brown eyes. Her blonde hair was disheveled and a mess from her tossing and turning in her sleep. Her figure thin with curves all in the right places for a woman. Her grey dress she used as a nightgown ended above her knees as she stood up and when to the end of her cot. She opened the brown chest at the end of the cot and pulled out a grey tank top and some shorts given to her from the owner of the house. Her outfits weren't as cute as she wished to be. She grabbed the little makeup they gave her and put on a coat of mascara along with filling in her slightly dark blonde eyebrows.

She looked to the side of her too see her cheery friend. Blue hair messy as always and put out of her face with the use of a orange cloth, along with an orange small sundress with a white neckline and bow that seemed was for the use of a twelve year old girl. Her body small and petite making the dress fit perfectly on her, but the bluenette pouted as the dress always ended too short for her. she slipped on her orange flats and came marching of to the blonde who smiled falsely at her, but the brunette knew about the obvious fake smile and frowned.

"Don't smile if you don't mean it Lucy." the petite girl scowled. Lucy sighed as her smile faltered and looked towards the ground.

"I'm sorry, I just try to keep on a face for everyone else's sake." she mourned. She felt the stinging sensation of tears prickling her eyes, but blinked them away so no one could see her weakness. Everyone's movements came to a sudden stop as they heard the sound of the ladder creaking to their only area where they could have safety. Soon a short man with a half bald head and a white mustache came along wearing a white fur lined coat and a purple shirt.

After him came a taller girl with blood red hair. Her deep brown eyes scanned the room and struck everyone with fear. Her grey blouse with cut shoulders fit perfectly on her, it was cut low exposing a generous amount of bust. Her lower body was wrapped in a tight black skirt that rested just above her knees with black pumps to match with it. Her hair was pulled into a tall ponytail.

"Good Morning Everyone." The short man said. Everyone stood straight with posture as if they were in the american army.

"Good morning Master Makarov." Everyone said in unison, some less enthusiastic as others. Master Makarov glanced around the room as if looking for someone.

"Does anyone know where Cana Alberona is?" the redhead woman questioned anxiously. A man with brown hair in the back raised his hand as the redhead pointed to him, indicating to say what he was going to say.

"I saw her go downstairs and she was most likely going to the liquor room, Lady Erza." The man said. Erza nodded and pointed to Lucy as she directed her elsewhere.

"Please go look for her and bring her to Master Laxus, tell her what she has been doing and then he'll know what to do." Erza pronounced flatly. Lucy dipped her head and marched off to go find her brunette haired friend. Lucy cursed at herself for not waking up early enough to make sure her drunken friend didn't go sneaking off to find the booze that lived in this house. Lucy passed several people that stared at her as she passed. Lucy nervously opened the door to the cellar and found her brunette friend laying on barrels of wine. Her brown hair in a wavy mess as her brown pants slid down her hip revealing her blue panties, her blue bra evident and her eyes swirled as she held a bottle of vodka in her hand babbling incoherently. Lucy rushed up to the brunette and frowned while draping her over her shoulder.

"You're so gonna get it from Levy later." Lucy uttered under her breath as Cana kept speaking unintelligibly. Lucy kept dragging Cana upstairs as she passed several unfamiliar people and she stopped in front a large wooden door. She knocked on the door repeatedly until a muscled man answered. He towered over both of them. He had spiked blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. His left eye had a scar in the shape roughly of a lightning bolt. His glare sent shivers down Lucy's spine, even can had stopped her babbling. He looked tired and disturbed as his purple shirt was buttoned unevenly and a pair of headphones reasted unevenly on his head.

"What?" he spat out at her. She flinched at his attitude as a frown was apparent on his face.

"M-master Laxus, Cana was found drinking in the Liquor room." Lucy said edgy. Laxus groaned and grabbed Cana by the arm as she babbled a 'goodbye' to Lucy. Lucy shivered at started making her way back upstairs to the comfort of her attic area. As she climbed back up the ladder, Lady Erza approached her.

"Good morning Lucy." Erza said unamused. Lucy nodded and said a polite good morning back. "As you were missing during the announcement today I'll tell it to you personally." she continued with her monotonous tone. "Three new people will be arriving later on today, and we are allowing them to pick their own humans. So please be on your best behavior as we still do not have a specific Master or Lady for you." She stated.

"Of course Lady Erza." Lucy said sweetly. _People? I wouldn't call you blood suckers people._ Lucy thought to herself as she smiled sickeningly sweet at the Lady Vampire before her. Erza smiled sweetly back at her genuinely.

"Have a nice day." She said walking off along with Master Makarov. Lucy let out a shaky breath as she skipped towards the table near her friends. She sat down and muched on the toast they were given along with the tap water.

"What a shitty start to the day." A blue haired girl muttered. She was slightly taller than Levy with wavy locks that were kempt. Her deep brown eyes were duller than they usually were. Her blue tank top rested higher than Lucy's grey one but still exposed a generous amount of bust. Her short were black and her sneakers black as well. The bluenette held her cold glass of water in hand swirling it around. He expression didn't falter when a laughter sounded on the other sighed.

"C'mon it can't be that bad, Juvia." a blue haired male said. His hair was long and stuck out in many places, his wooded orbs spoke with optimism, something Lucy lost a long time ago. He wore a blue shirt with black pants and black sneakers. His jawline was sharp and nose long, he was a very handsome man. He had a tattoo on his left eye made of red symbols.

"Yes it can be Jellal. Juvia doesn't want another blood sucker to come to this house." Juvia lower lip protruded in a sulky pout as her voice faltered from its usual monotonous tone to a more sadden tone.

"Plus the fact that Lucy, Juvia and I don't have assigned Masters we're in grave danger." Levy interjected. She sighed and stared at the food in front of her. As the group chatted against the fact that the day couldn't be bad, Cana had came back upstairs to the attic, Lucy was the first to notice her quiet state, sulking her way over to the group. Her clothes disheveled. Her hair matted, and bite marks covered her stomach, neck and arms. The blonde rushed up to her and took her to her and took her over to her bed as she found something sugary to give the blood drained girl.

"He's one hunk... Of a man but... He's sure... rough..." Cana said light heartedly. She held up the spiced rum in her hand a smiled widely. "Atleast he let me keep some booze." Everyone sighed towards her as she laid down in her bed with a towel on her head. Everyone was worried about the poor girl. The people who had Laxus as their master all feared him and Cana was the only one who would go against the rules, even though he strictly punishes. Lucy wished for the sake of herself that she could have that kind of bravery, but sadly she couldn't achieve it.

She wished it would all go away. The punishments, the blood sucking, the chores, everything. She despised the fact her father would even remotely think his own daughter was merchandise, but sadly, he thought that way about everything. When Lucy no older than fourteen, the poor girl was sold into the house of these blood suckers and has been at the same damn house for four years. After her mother had died, her father went into a state where money and his work was his number one priority. Jude heartfilia was a sick old man who couldn't think about anything else but greed. The sin of greed had consumed him and left his precious daughter behind. As everyone finished their breakfasts, another woman came up to call out several names.

Her beauty was mind blowing. Her body was of one like a goddess, and girls everywhere strived for her perfection. She had long silver colored hair that ended at her middle back. Her bangs were kept out of her face by a small black hair tie and a pigtail that sat right above her face. Her blue eyes were entrancing and could make you melt. Her attire consisted of a pink dress, it ended just above his knees and wrapped around her fragile body. Lighter pink ruffles were seen around the waistline and neck line. Her pink wedges fit perfectly with her outfit as she pulled out a list of names.

"People whose name are called please follow me." She said sickly. "Levy, Kinana, Lucy, Romeo and Juvia, please follow me."

"Yes Lady Mira." the group that was called out said blandly as they all got up from their seats and walked towards Mira. They climbed down the ladder and were sent into a room with five people in it. What shocked Lucy the most was the small blue haired girl in the room. _She's a vampire?_ Lucy thought immediately. The girl didn't look over the age of 15, she had long blue hair with an anxious expression on her face. Her doe brown eyes searched through the group of people sent here and landed on Romeo.

Romeo was a 14 year old boy, who was sent here with his dad, but his dad was deemed too old and was sent back without his son. He had jet black hair that spiked up slightly. His deep blue eyes looked back at the small girl with blue hair.

A complete opposite of the small blue haired vampire was the man with the pierced face. He had piercings all around his face and god knows where else. He was tall and well built. He had long messy black locks and wore a bandana to keep them out of his face it seemed. He wore a brown coat with a yellow shirt and black pants with metal cuffs around his wrists. He smirked as his black eyes landed on the petite girl Levy, who only scoffed at his smirk. Lucy cursed inwardly at Levy for scoffing at someone so dangerous looking.

Next to the man with long black locks was a man with maroon colored hair. His eye was shut closed with a scared making its way down it. He had a white fur lined coat much like Master Makarov's except bigger. He had a black shirt underneath with black skinny jeans that ripped in some places. He glared at Kinana and lick his lips playfully. Kinana flinched at his action.

Another was a man with raven colored hair began taking off his shirt. It was unusual, but Juvia stood there swooning over him. His raven colored locks spiked downwards and was in a mess, his deep blue eyes scanned the room towards Lucy, gave her a small smirk and looked towards the other direction. Before he took it off, he was wearing a shirt that spelled the word 'Ice' in graffiti like writing. He wore black looking jeans and a small white hoodie with a pendant in the shape of a cross. The man was about to approach Lucy when suddenly, another person had stepped in front him and eyed Lucy carefully.

"Mira, can I have her?" The man asked, never taking his eye off Lucy. Lucy stood frozen in shock. Her bod wouldn't budge and she just kept letting the strange vampire look at her. Her heart was beating loudly and she was sure all the vampires in the room could hear her nervous heartbeat. She looked over at the man who had stripped down to his boxers and he was giving the man a deadly glare.

"We'll sure, but why her?" Mira asked surprised at his actions.

"Because Gray wanted her!" He complained. "I could tell by the weird look in his eye!"

"Yeah I did! So let me take her!" Gray argued. The vampire had grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her behind him as if protecting her from Gray.

"Nope! Back off fucker!" The boy growled aggressively. "You can have that girl that's been making googly eye at you!" insisted.

"Na-" Gray had started his counter attack but the boy had already left the room.

"I'm going to my room Mira!" was the last thing he said before he left, pulling Lucy off to his room. He closed the door and she took in the room. It was much nicer than in the attic. She looked at how big the room was and was engulfed in the smell of a campfire and body spray. She looked around the room and the walls were a maroon color as the bedsheets were an orange color. She turned around and faced the boy who had dragged her along to this room. He had a handsome face. He had forest green eyes that Lucy seemed to get lost in. His jawline was defined and his button nose sat perfectly on his face. His smile was large and his canines stuck out. His bright red shirt fit tightly on him, his muscles well seen. His black pants fit perfectly around him. What stuck out to Lucy most was his vibrant pink hair.

"Are you gonna keep starin' at me?" the boy asked her, leaning in towards her face. Making her stumble backwards in embarrassment. A light pink tint crossed her face as she tried to look for the words. The boy frowned and helped her up, but not only that, he picked her up and they sat on his bed, face each other and sitting quietly.

"You're quiet." he stated blandly. Lucy looked up at him. His eyes said boredom, and that scared Lucy. "Your hearts beats really fast though." He stated. Lucy's expression turned fear ridden as his face approached closer to her face.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked. She had looked down, her hand now in her lap fiddling with her thumbs. The pinkette frowned.

"Because popsicle wanted you." He said. Lucy was confused.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Well, he tends to be more... uhm... what the right word." he said with a tint of crimson red cheeks. "He tend to be more _erotic_ than most people." Lucy blushed.

"I see." she said embarrassed.

"Just figured since you're really pretty, and hot, and beautiful, most people would be swooning over you and I just wanted-"

"Do you really mean that I'm pretty?" Lucy interjected, not caring if he was offended.

"Well yeah, I mean who wouldn't find you a total babe?" He asked as if it was obvious.

"A lot of people." she said under her breath, looking away from the Pinkette. He frowned and gave Lucy a small pat on the head.

"Don't ever be down on your looks, I can assure you, you are very beautiful." He said confidently. Lucy chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Lucy." She said.

"That's a pretty name Luce." he grinned. _Did-did he just give me a pet name?_ Lucy pondered. "Mines Natsu."

"That means summer, my favorite season." Lucy complimented.

"It's my favorite season too." he agreed.

And for a while there. They just sat and talked. And talked. Lucy had found out the boy became a vampire about seven years ago when his father died from a vampire. A first the boy hated vampires until he met Master Makarov, Natsu didn't want to be apart of the house until now though, he needed food, shelter and water along with the other people. She found out Wendy, the blue haired girl, was turned only a couple weeks ago and the skittish little girl just needed a friend, and Natsu suggested Lucy and Wendy should be friends and she laughed at the idea. They talked for what seemed like hours about stupid things.

"I think I have to get back to the attic." Lucy said sadly. Natsu frowned.

"Can you meet me at this room tomorrow?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"I'll come as soon as I wake up." she said. Natsu grinned his toothy grin.

"See ya Luce!" He waved as she left the room. She skipped happily towards the attic to see her friends. Her smile was genuine and Levy had noticed this.

"I think Lucy's in love." Levy teased. Lucy shrieked and shook her head rapidly as she blushed.

"N-No he's just friendly!" She defended. Levy only snicked.

As the night went on, Lucy held her pillow close to her chest had she clutched on it like it was her lifeline, and her heart couldn't stop beating. She bit her lip and turned to her side. The only thing on her mind that night was of the pink haired vampire and his toothy grin, that kept her up for hours.


End file.
